bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower Prediction - Part 2
Sunflower Prediction - Part 2 is the 3rd Season Three episode of the CandyCake Guppies series, the 43rd overall, and the second part of of the episode. Plot A giant asteroid is about to hit Jupiter Town, but Lolipop Pops tries to think of a way to defect it with attacks and the castle's cannons. Episode *'Narrator': "From the last episode, our hero finds out the secret to Sunflower's fortune telling. He hears gossip about the townspeople from Sir Big Rings. In short, he's a counselor who listens to the stories of troubled and anxious individuals. So even if he couldn't predict the future, everyone depends on him. And one night, Scarecrow had a nightmare where he was being chased by a burning devil that nearly resemble Vanilla Cake. Because he convinced such a thing, he sends a monster called Frozeloo to deal with him. Of course, our heroes used fire attacks on Frozeloo and he was defeated. And then comes Sunflower's surprising prediction. He noticed the Ghost Star Gildas, which wanders through the galaxy, is approaching Jupiter Town. The scary thing is, it would mean the end of the world. What is our heroes going to do? Stay tuned and find out!" (Everyone in town is gathered at something big being covered. The cover gets pulled down, revealing a statue of a devil.) *'Mayor Jupiter': "This is...a statue of a devil..." *'Mrs Jupiter': "Such a thing to put here..." *'Parm': "Ugh..." *'Grim Reaper': "HEY! What's with you all?!" *'Scarecrow': "What do you have to complain about?!" (Choco twitches from anger, then he explodes.) *'Choco Cream': "NOBODY BREAKS A CHOCO PROMISE!!! AND YOU CHOCO PROMISED!!!" *'Vanilla Cake' (screaming in anger): "You bet we have complaints! Look! First, you promised us to build a playground for kids, but a statue?!" *'Blueberry Jam' (enraged): "A statue of a devil is a no no!" *'Sugar Pie '(angry): "We want a playground with swings and a seesaw..." *'Lolipop Pops' (furious): "And a sandbox and a jungle gym!" *'Cinnamon Buns' (crossed): "And other things, like a slide!" *'Choco Cream '(fuming): "You broke a promise! A Choco Promise!" *'Chandelee' (wrathful): "Now destroy that statue at once!" *'CandyCakes' (sullen): "Before we beat you up!" *'Grim Reaper': "How dare you all point out the ugliness!" *'Eggplant': "It's because you're doing such a stupid thing that the star is coming!" *'Bustle': "What are we gonna do about it?" *'Scarecrow': "This statue is a charm to ward off that star." *'Sunflower': "WHAT?! The Ghost Star Gildas will collide with Jupiter Town soon! You will be burned by its flames!" (The villains exchanged looks before laughing. We cut inside Sweetheart's home. He was holding a black charred rock thing.) *'Sweetheart': "This is the ask of a star. The remains of a star like this drift through space. When it falls, it becomes a shooting star." *'Cinnamon Buns': "What if it were a huge one?" *'Sweetheart': "It would be a danger! But such a thing happens once in many thousands of years." (laughs) (We cut to the town.) *'Dandelion': "That star?" *'Cinnamon Buns': "What can you do if something that happens once in many thousands of years happen?" *'Dandelion': "In that case, it's the police's job to take care of it." (walks off laughing) *'Red Unicorn': "What about a burning star? Isn't that one of Sunflower's prophecies?" *'Gastro': "But recently the Io Volcano has been acting strange. And we've had small earthquakes the past few days." *'Red Unicorn': "Yeah! It's a coincidence." *'Eggplant': "And the sea looks odd too. Maybe it was global warming, I mean I haven't been able to catch any fish lately." *'Red Unicorn': "All of that crud is just imaginary!" (trots away laughing) *'Eggplant': "Seriously?" (We pan away from the evening sky, and still the burning star is approaching. We cut to the castle. LP is floating down the hall looking at a book. She heard squeaking and looked ahead. A line of mice are scattering down another hall.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Oh no! (More mice were crawling away, and climbing down the castle wall. LP watches the mice as they go down to the ground by running down the wall.) *'Lolipop Pops': "What's going on?" *'Sir Great White': "Mice have the ability to sense the future." (LP looked up and saw SGW ontop of some window sill.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Sir Great White. What kind of future?" *'Sir Great White': "Mice will escape a sinking ship." *'Lolipop Pops': "...That means...Could it be?" (We cut to a clear morning sky.) *'Scarecrow': "A beautiful morning has come! After morning comes noon! Breathe deep from morning til noon!" (inhales) *'Grim Reaper' (woozily): "Scarecrow." *'Scarecrow': "What's with that face?" *'Grim Reaper': "I'm worried about Sunflower's prediction..." *'Scarecrow': "You're still worried about the burning star? You're such a coward." (laughs) *'Grim Reaper '(pointing): "But what about that?" (Scarecrow looks at where GR is pointing. The burning star is still approaching.) *'Grim Reaper': "It's the same size as the sun now. It's getting closer." *'Scarecrow': "It's not that big!" *'Grim Reaper': "It's far away. You can't tell the size from looks at it like this." *'Scarecrow' (laughs): "We don't have to worry about it!" *'Grim Reaper': "That thing is abnormal!" (We cut to the telescope, where GR looks through.) *'Scarecrow': "Do you see anything?" (Grim Reaper looks shocked.) *'Scarecrow': "What's wrong, man?" (He pushes him aside and takes a look himself. The star is gleaming red and red gases are flowing around it.) *'Scarecrow': "This is..." *'Grim Reaper': "It really is a burning star. According to my calculations, it's just like Sunflower says...That star is going to crash on Jupiter Town." (We cut to thr castle yard. Scarecrow swings his big mallet across the ground.) *'Scarecrow': "It's best to ignore that bonehead. I still prefer my mallet over an iron." (He looks up and saw that the burning star is nearly the same size as the sun. Scarecrow dropped his mallet, then panics.) *'Scarecrow': "It really is ''getting closer!" (We cut to LP in the castle library.) *'Lolipop Pops': "I can determine its apparent diameter and speed. After that..." (We cut to the sky. The burning star is now a little bigger than the sun. Then, every gathered to the mayor's residence.) *'Hazele': "Mayor Jupiter, what should we do?" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Everyone calm down. *'Some Random Alien': "With a burning star coming toward us?" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Well, we can only ask the Magic Mirror." *'Eggplant': "If we ask the Magic Mirror..." *'Bustle': "Yeah! He could lend us his wisdom!" (Everyone goes down to Mirror Valley to meet with the Magic Mirror.) *'Mr Rainbow': "Mirror, Mirror, on the stone wall. What will ever become of us because of that ominous red star?" *'Mrs Galaxy': "Please tell us clearly." *'Magic Mirror': "The Magic Mirror will answer. The burning star will come closer." *'Mayor Jupiter': "What will happen if it did get here?" *'Magic Mirror': "It will bring storms and the ground will shake violently." *'Mrs Jupiter': "Oh my..." *'Magic Mirror': "Volcanoes will erupt and there will be massive earthquakes." *'Parm': "I don't want to hear any more..." *'Magic Mirror': "And the burning star will collide with us. Jupiter will be destroyed!" *'Everyone': "Destroyed?!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "When will this happen, Magic Mirror?" *'Magic Mirror': "Soon." *'Lolipop Pops': "In forty-eight hours!" (Everyone turns around in LP's direction.) *'Lolipop Pops (holding up a calculator): "By my calculations, the collision will happen in two days!" *'''Eggplant: "Just two days is all we have left?!" *'Bustle': "I want to live longer..." *'Sunflower '(gasp): "How can such a thing happen...?" *'Mayor Jupiter '(to Mrs Jupiter): "Let's go home, Franny." *'Mrs Jupiter': "All right, dear." (Both the mayor and Mrs J left.) *'Dandelion': "Let's go too, Green." (Both Dandelion and Green left.) *'Lolipop Pops': "W-well..." (LP watch as everyone else is leaving Mirror Valley.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Wait...Wait, everyone! We still have time! Don't give up! There's gotta be something we can do to survive!" (No one paid any attention to her.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Magic Mirror, are we not able to change our future?" (The MM did not respond. His face was not seen in the glass. The scene changed to nighttime, then most of the dark blue changed to red. CB and SP are sleeping peacefully on the couch in Rainbow's house.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Hey Cinnamon and Sugar! Get up!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Look! Danger is coming!" *'Choco Cream': "Look at the sky!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "Oh! The star's coming!" *'Sugar Pie': "And it's closer now!" (The burning star is now closer to town and the whole sky is red. We pan toward the castle.) *'Scarecrow': "You're resigning?" *'Grim Reaper '(holding a suitcase): "Though I've been indebted to you for a long time...I'm going back to the Underworld to be with my father." *'Scarecrow': "...You've served we well all this time." *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow! Goodbye..." *'Scarecrow' (getting in GR's way): "But I'm not letting you get away!" (He hangs tight on GR's arms.) *'Grim Reaper': "Ahhh! Let me go!" *'Scarecrow': "You're staying with me here until we're all toast! Don't you like me?" *'Grim Reaper': "AHHHHH!!!" (We pan to the sky again, and the star is a lot closer now.) (We pan down to the castle.) *'Scarecrow': "I wanted to try this once!" (The villains are strolling along the castle in skates.) *'Scarecrow': "Smooth rolling, baby! This is the best!" (Grim Reaper struggles to keep balance, but Scarecriw merrily skates about.) *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow, are you satisfied?" *'Scarecrow': "No! Without you, it's no fun!" (He grabs GR by the wrist and skates along with him, doing stunts and spinning around.) *'Grim Reaper': "This will make my life span shorter!" *'Scarecrow': "The world's ending enyway! Does it matter if your life gets shortner? Not really, so go ahead!" (The kids watch from above.) *'Vanilla Cake': "That looks like fun." *'Chondoller '(angry): "No way. We're close to devastation, and they're having fun!" *'Choco Cream': "What? Does it kill you to do something before your life ends?" *'Sugar Pie': "Yeah. What's wrong with having fun?" *'Lolipop Pops': "I am not giving up! Time to initiate my plan!" (We cut to the library.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "How can you be working at a time like this, Pops?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Shush!" *'Sir Great White': "Lolipop Pops. What are you doing?" *'Lolipop Pops': "I want to keep trying until the end, even if I'm the only one." *'Sir Great White': "May I be of assistance?" *'Lolipop Pops': "You'll help me?" (SGW nods.) *'Manta Ray': "We are..." *'Remora': "...here to help." *'Blueberry & Sugar': "Us too!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Thanks everyone!" *'Sir Great White': "So, what's your plan?" *'Lolipop Pops': "We'll destroy that star with the castle's cannons!" *'Sir Great White': "The cannons?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Since I need to calculate what angle to fire them...I want you to set up the cannons." *'Manta Ray': "It's impossible to destroy it." *'Remora': "Even using your attacks won't do." *'Lolipop Pops': "But it's the only way to save ourselves." *'Sir Great White': "It's settled. We'll do it." *'Lolipop Pops': "Why, you're the best, Sir Great White!" (The ground begins to shake. It's an earthquake. Volcanoes are erupting, and lava begins to flow down. Everyone in town evacuated.) *'Mayor Jupiter': "Everyone, hurry!" *'Dandelion': "Take refuge in the castle!" (Everyone continued forward to the castle. Sweetheart stops to take a look at Jupiter Town and the chaos.) *'Sweetheart': "This is the end of our beloved Jupiter Town..." *'Dandelion' (dragging Sweetheart): "Let's go, Sweetheart!" (The star is even closer to the castle. Everyone saw it.) *'Scarecrow': "What's going on?! I don't recall making my castle a refugee camp!" *'Grim Reaper': "Well...Scarecrow's a demon to the end..." (Scarecrow packs a punch to Grim Reaper's head.) *'Scarecrow': "Who are you calling a demon?!" (Grim Reaper beings crying.) *'Scarecrow': "What? Did I seriously hit you that hard?" *'Grim Reaper': "No. It's just that this the last time I'll be hit by you." *'Scarecrow': "Grim Reaper...Thanks for taking all that punishment from me up until now." *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow!" *'Scarecrow': "Grim Reaper!" (They hugged each other while crying.) *'Dandelion': "Uhhh, Hazele...I have a confession to make..." *'Hazele': "What's the matter, chief?" *'Dandelion': "I once shoplifted at you store! I was too ashamed to buy the candy, so I stole it...I'm sorry!" *'Green': "Dandy, you confessed well." *'Hazele': "It's okay. We're even since I shortchanged you a lot." *'Dr Cauliflower': "Mistletoe, I have to apologize!" *'Mistletoe': "What is it?" *'Dr Cauliflower': "I got confused with you and someone else's records, and I even extracted your teeth if they really didn't need to be pulled out." *'Mistletoe': "It was a medical error, right? Well, there have been times when I've thrown away your letters. We're even." (Mistletoe and Dr C sob.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Pink Pegasus...Though I got upset with you eating half of my dinner last week..." (tears up) "I'm sorry..." *'Pink Pegasus': "No worry. Besides, I was the one who dug that hole you fell into. I forgive you. Do you?" *'Blue Alicorn': "Yes." *'Eggplant': "Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy! I made a mistake when I fed you two some strange food!" *'Mr Rainbow': "What?!" *'Eggplant': "Well..." *'Mrs Galaxy': "No! Don't say it!" *'Eggplant': "But if I don't tell you..." *'Rainbow & Galaxy': "Nooo!" *'Sir Big Rings '(to Sunflower): "Sunflower, your fortune-telling is amazing." *'Sunflower': "Big Rings, you're the only one I can tell. That wasn't a fortune. I knew it because I snuck a look through Scarecrow's telescope." *'Sir Big Rings': "Even so, it is the same as peering into your crystal ball." *'Sunflower': "Ahh!" (hugs SBR): "You're the best!" (Everyone else starts talking.) *'Scarecrow': "What a moving scene..." *'Grim Reaper': "Everyone's confessing their crimes so they can have a clear heart at the end...Scarecrow!" *'Scarecrow': "What is it?" *'Grim Reaper': "In truth, I've stolen about one thousand dollars from you..." (gets hit in the face by Scarecrow) "So, you don't forgive me?" *'Scarecrow': "It was your punishment. So I'll forgive you for stealing!" *'Grim Reaper': "Wow!" *'Scarecrow': "But this is different." *'Grim Reaper': "Why?" *'Scarecrow': "Since I've never done anything wrong, I have nothing to confess! No matter how much I think, I don't know anymore...Now tell me, Grim Reaper! Have I ever done something wrong?" *'Grim Reaper': "What?!" *'Scarecrow': "Seriously!" *'Grim Reaper': "...The time when you erected a statue of a devil instead of building a park?!" *'Scarecrow': "That was bad?!" *'Grim Reaper': "I've done nice things before!" *'Scarecrow': "Fine! So I did ''something bad! All right! There's still time!" (The villains run off. They drove in their limo, with the guards following behind on foot. By the statue's pedestal, explosives are laid down. They exploded, destroying the statue.) * '''Grim Reaper': "Why would you destroy it yourself?" * Scarecrow: "Charge!" (The chief of the guards called out "Charge!" and the guards run toward the destroyed statue to demolish it more. We cut to Rainbow's house. Choco, Sugar, and Vanilla are watching a now-blank TV screen.) * Choco Cream: "Anytime now...We'll be space toast." * Sugar Pie & Vanilla Cake: "Yep." (Scarecrow barges in.) * Scarecrow: "Hey, guys!" * CandyCakes: "WHAT?!" (The villains drove with the three Candys trapped with them. Scarecrow holds them by the tails.) * Scarecrow: "How's this?" * CandyCakes: "WOAH!" (The three CC noticed a small park. They cheered, and are so happy they go to play at the swings.) * Grim Reaper: "Awesome! You made some kids happy for the first time in your life!" (Scarecrow walks over to the swing and sits down.) * Scarecrow: "Life is short...fall in love...good friends..." (Some guards were weeping.) * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow..." (RU runs by. GR glares at him.) * Red Unicorn: "Yeah! A park's been built! But it's too late now." (The ground shakes and a red dust storm hits. Everyone tries to hold on for life. However, the Candys and Scarecrow were blow off the swings. Monsieur Pine stays in his tree in his forest. On top of a mountain, a vulture chick was standing by the entrance of a large cave. Sir Vulture takes his son further inside. The star was even closer to the town.) (We pan toward Scarecrow Castle. The cannons are set up and prepared to aim at the star. Animals, trees, and even Scarecrow are blown around in the storm.) * Scarecrow: "I'm not a afraid of the end of the world if you're with me!" * Lolipop Pops: "NOW!!!" (SGW, Manta Ray, Remora, Chondoller, Chandelee, Lolipop, Blueberry, and Cinnamon start the cannons. They watch in agony as they watch the cannon balls flying toward the star.) * Blueberry Jam: "I hope that's enough to deflect the star's orbit..." (It didn't. None of the cannon balls were able to reach the star.) * Sir Great White: "It didn't work!" * Cinnamon Buns: "We don't have enough power!" * Chandelee: "No way!" (He looks and saw Vanilla, Sugar, and Choco gripping Scarecrow by the hand.) * Chandelee: "Those guys!" * Chondoller: "Magic Mirror, Sweetie Marks!" (Vanilla, Choco, and Sugar's Sweetie Marks glowed, correspondingly Choco, Sugar, and Vanilla's bodies glowed as well. They let go of Scarecrow and flew off, let him get blown away and hanging on the flag pole.) * Lolipop Pops: "Guys, charge those cannonballs up with Thunderbolt!" (Vanilla, Choco, and Sugar use Thunderbolt on the cannon balls to charge them up.) * Blueberry Jam: "Then, whack at them with Iron Hand!" * Choco Cream, Sugar Pie, Vanilla Cake: "Iron Hand!" (They punch the cannon balls back at the star with Iron Hand. The balls deflected back with force. They exploded on the star. The star starts to levitate away from the ground. It accidentally lights the flag pole on fire. Scarecrow screams because he was in contact with the heat. The star slowly flies away from town.) * Chandelee: It passed us. Unbelievable." * Sir Great White: "That blow caused its path to shift slightly." (They watch the star flying away, and the sky reverts back to its color. Every citizen watched the star zooming away from the town.) * Sunflower: "The star's going away? The crisis is over?" * Sir Big Rings: "Seems like it." (Sugar approaches Sunflower.) * Sugar Pie: "Sunflower! You were right!" * Sunflower: "Sugar Pie, I'm not..." * Vanilla Cake: "But look!" (Everyone turns to see Scarecrow still hanging on the flagpole. He's slightly charred black due to the exposure of the star's extreme heat. Smoke spews from him.) * Vanilla Cake '(''joking): "Poor Scarecrow is burned by the fire just like you predicted!" (Scarecrow coughs out smoke. Everyone laughs, as Grim Reaper and the guards came into the scene.) * '''Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow! What a disgraceful appearance!" (He begins to laugh.) * Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper! I won't forgive you if you don't come get me down soon!" * Vanilla Cake: "Knock yourself out!" (He hits Scarecrow in the back of the head, to make him fall into a deep sleep.) End of episode.